


With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Blankets

by undeadcannibal



Series: I Love You [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, babe.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Ry?” </p>
<p>Head peaking out just a tad from beneath the pile of covers, Ryan’s baby blues captured your own while he spoke softly. <i><b>“I love you.”</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Blankets

When you’d received a text from Geoff earlier informing you that Ryan was sick and sent home early, you weren’t too sure what to expect. From the text, you’d thought it was a simple cold or upset stomach. 

Once you arrived home and found him inside the bedroom - different discarded articles of clothing trailing leading you to him - you were somewhat relieved to find that he’d at least laid himself down to rest in bed. 

After you peeked your head into the door and introduced yourself, Ryan slowly blinked his red-ringed eyes open before they landed on you. A small, tired smile curved his lips just the slightest before they disappeared behind a dry cough. You couldn’t help but wince after hearing that. That cough didn’t sound comfortable in the slightest.

“Hey,” Drawing out the last syllable, Ryan smiled once more before he shifted himself up on the bed, sitting up partly and then allowing himself to slump back against the headboard. “Why’re you home so early?” 

“Sheesh, Ryan.” Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Unlike his normal low, soothing voice, he sounded just like what he was. Sick. His voice - although still low in tone - was now hoarse and croaky, cracking between every few words. 

Entering the bedroom, you shrugged off your coat and placed it on the dresser before making your way over towards the bed and sitting down beside him; reaching out and gently stroking the short locks atop his head while you hummed in thought.

“Although I approve of the fact that you’re in here getting some rest, I really think you should see the doctor tomorrow.” 

Enjoying the gentle stroking of your fingers across his scalp, Ryan didn’t bother to attempt to argue with you. With how awful he’d been feeling the majority of the day, he was gladly accepting the idea of heading to the doctor. Even if he didn’t like their offices. 

“Mm, I--” Another crack in his voice and coughing fit here. “Shit. I think you’re right.” 

Nodding in agreement, you smiled and leaned in towards him to plant a single kiss to his warm, slightly damp temple. “Yeah. I know I’m stating the obvious, but,” Ryan - now feeling exhausted more than he should’ve from the action - was burrowing back in beneath the thick blanket of comforters while you spoke. “You sound like shit, babe. And, I’m not gonna lie, I’m worried. So much so I’m heading to the CVS to get you a shit ton of drugs to help.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryan nodded before he groaned softly. “That sounds good.” 

Before you stood from the bed, you gave him one last peck on his temple before smiling down at him and tucking in the covers surrounding his body to help him relax a bit more. “Alright. I’m gonna go get them before I start on making you some soup or something when I get back.” 

Once you were sure he was content where he was, you stood and made your way back to the doorway before his hoarse voice stopped you.

“Hey, babe.” 

“Yeah, Ry?” 

Head peaking out just a tad from beneath the pile of covers, Ryan’s baby blues captured your own while he spoke softly. _**“I love you.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> That episode is old but it still breaks my heart to hear Ryan so sick and miserable rip. 
> 
> I know these are short but oh well. Short stuff like this I can crank out easily enough helps get me in the mood to finish my other stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this. The inspiration for this series can be found [here.](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)


End file.
